Vita - Chapter 4: Shining - Part 4
Part 4: Russian Jacob placed the shoe on Daniel's desk, "He's dead." Daniel grabbed the shoe and examined it, "I see no blood drops." Jacob swallowed dry, "Well, none fell on his shoe, I shot him in the head." "..." Daniel put the shoe down, "Shooting someone in the head usually drenches them in blood." "Goddamnit..." "I knew I couldn't trust you. Looks like you're not the badass I was expecting after all." ... "We're here." Jacob's thoughts were interrupted by the driver's words, "20 bucks." "20 bucks for 1 mile?" "Hurry up, I got more people to pick up." "Fine, here." Jacob handed him the money and stepped out of the car. The driver speeded away before he could even close the door. Jacob entered the building and headed for Daniel's office. Daniel drank coffee as Jacob walked in, "Jacob!" He said smiling, "What great news do you bring me?" "This." He put the shoe on his desk, "And this." He put the bag of money. Daniel examined both, "...What's the shoe for?" "Proof that the guy's dead, in case you want it because I know you still don't trust me." "What are you talking about? Why would I not trust my favorite hitman?" "..." He sighed, "The bag is full of money. I want a share of it." Daniel looked inside it, "...Yeeeeeeeessss..." He grinned, "Alright. I was going to give you 1000 just for killing the guy, but, you can have 2000. I'll split the share, just sit down while I do so, will ya?" Jacob sat down and watched closely. After a few minutes, only 2000 was in the bag. Jacob took it as the rest of the money was spilled over Daniel's desk. Jacob left the building and headed towards Travis' apartment. He entered it, noticing Travis was not anywhere to be seen, and left the bag under his bed. Jacob left his room as he heard Travis vomiting in the bathroom, "Travis?!" He knocked on the door. "I'm...I-I'm fine...It's just that...Julia's friend food is terrible...Ergh..." He walked out of the bathroom, with a toothbrush in his mouth. "You were eating out?" "Yeah...Where were you?" "Uh...Meeting a friend." "Who?" "E-Erm...A guy named Vlad, you know him?" "Vlad? I think Julia told me about him. Isn't he a ruskie?" "Y-Yeah, he is. Funny guy." "...Is something wrong? Your voice is shaking and you're stuttering a lot." "O-Oh, I...I just really need to go to the bathroom, out of the way!" He pushed Travis out of the way and slammed the door. Travis, blinked, shrugged and kept brushing his teeth on the couch. Inside, Jacob choked on the smell of Travis' vomit. He flushed the toilet with his nose covered. ... (Travis) Travis left the toothbrush next to the TV and spit out through the window. Down there, the spit hit Dennis' head, who read a newspaper, "...DAMN BIRDS! FUCK!" Travis left his apartment and just as he walked out the double doors of his three star hotel, he bumped into a pig in a suit. His boss, "Travis, why are you not showing up to work?" "Because that 80 dollar payday is absolute bullshit. Give us a fucking raise!" "I'll fire you, that's what I'm going to do!" "Sure. Go ahead. How many workers did you fire after this cut? 6, right? Alright, make that fucking 7, you fat piece of shit. I don't care if your taxes are going up or whatever, I want my goddamn 300!" "...You're fired." "Oh, I care so much. You know how much I care? Go check the size of your dick. That's how much I fucking care. Good fucking day." He pushed him out of the way and walked away. "...Do you want me to call the police?" Travis froze up, "Say that again?" "I know you're wanted, Travis. How about I just give the cops a little help?" "..." "Look. Work for me again and that doesn't happen. What do ya think?" "...You fat piece of fuck." "Glad to hear your opinion. But, do you accept my offer?" "..." Travis sighed, facepawning, "Fine..." "Good. I hope to see you tomorrow. If I don't, the guys and girls in blue will have a talk with you." He walked to his car and drove away. Travis panted in anger, "Goddamnit, damn it, damn it..." ... (Vlad) "Sir? Sir?" Matt tapped on a coyote's shoulder, he turned around. "E-Erm...Y-Yes, what do you need?" He replied with a strong russian accent. "Damn it, a fucking ruskie..." Matt thought, "Nevermind..." He pushed him away and kept walking, disoriented. Vlad sighed. He took a trip to Old Arno to find a job, hoping he would be accepted and forgiven for his russian accent. Vlad entered the general store and asked the receptionist if he could talk to his manager. "Oh, sure...Why?" "I-I'm looking for a job." "He's upstairs. Erm, Harry!" He shouted to another worker, picking up a lemon he dropped on the ground, "Take this guy to the manager, please!" The worker took him upstairs and to the manager's desk, a deer wearing a suit. "H-Hello..." Vlad said. "...O-Oh my lord, I can't believe this!" The manager said with a russian accent, "Finally another russian man!" "..." Vlad smiled. "Ochin' priyatna! (Nice to meet you!)" ... In little time, Vlad was already working in the little store as a receptionist. He was part happy he finally got a job and a new friend, but, he wondered if he really needed to be in a position where a lot of talking would be required. He was afraid his accent would bring him trouble. He sighed, as he saw the first costumer walk in, a female husky. She walked to the other receptionist, much to his relief. "Sir?" Suddenly a bull said in front of Vlad. Vlad widened his eyes, "Can I please have a pack of cigarettes?" Vlad quickly grabbed a pack on his left, among the other packs and gave it to him, "Thank you. How much will that be?" "..." "1 dollar." The other receptionist said. "Here." The bull gave it and walked away. The receptionist put a paw on Vlad's back, "Look. Don't be shy." "B-But, my accent..." "If someone bitches about it, we'll kick them out. Don't worry, you're liked here. The boss is russian just like you, and to us, it's a honor to have you." "R-Really?" "Of course." ... (Jacob) Jacob left the bathroom, he saw Travis sobbing on the couch. "Travis?" "..." "Travis, what's wrong?" He walked to him. Travis continued sobbing, trying to say something among the tears. Jacob sat next to him and hugged him tightly, rubbing his head on his neck, "Calm down..." Travis took deep breaths before finally being able to stop crying, "O-Okay..." "What happened?" "I...I...Ergh...My...My fucking boss...He's forcing me to work for him." "Forcing?" "Y-Yeah...Work hard on shoes for only 80 fucking dollars at the end of the month..." "How is he forcing you?" "He's going to call the cops on me if I don't. Remember that incident with Julia's piece of crap friend? Yeah..." "...Wow...I'm going to tear that guy's head off and shit down his goddamn neck." "Who? Dennis or my boss?" "Fucking both!" "...You're just going to bring more trouble to us." "We're already in trouble Travis...You...You being wanted and stuff." Jacob almost revealed his secret gang life. "It's not my damn fault!" He pushed Jacob away. "I know, okay?! Just...Argh..." Jacob sighed, "I'm probably making you waste more money by living here..." "...What?" "Do you want me to leave? It'll help you ease the money loss-" "Don't. I spent my entire life worrying about you, Jacob. I do not want you to leave me." "I won't leave you, I'll visit you once in a-" "Stay..." He growled. "Okay..." Jacob looked away and put both of his paws under his chin, resting his head on them, "...I never understood why you cared about me so much..." "Because you're my best friend since childhood." "I'm sure you had better friends." "I never had a friend that saved me from death." "I bet you also never had a friend who massacred and raped people in prison..." "Well-" "And that exploded a meeting filled with innocent people..." "Jacob, can we stop thinking about the past?" "...Sorry..." "...It's okay..." Travis facepawed, his eyes closed as he sighed. A minute passed in pure silence, Jacob looked at Travis and moved closer towards him. Then, laid his head on Travis' shoulder. Travis looked at it, but, he did not mind, since he could barely care about anything else anymore. "I love you, Travis..." Jacob said, blushing and immediatelly regretting it afterwards, until... "Yeah, yeah, I love you too..." Jacob shivered at those words, his eyes shooting open as a smile showed up on his face, "R-Really?" "Of course." Jacob felt butterflies in his stomach, he immediatelly leaned towards Travis' cheek and glued his lips on it. Travis responded by pushing him away once again and staring at him, frowning with wide open eyes as he rubbed his paw on his cheek, "...The fuck?" "..." "..." "Y-You said y-you l-love me..." "Not in that way, man! L-Like, friends and stuff!" "O-Oh..." Jacob exploded in embarassment, "I...I was joking! Heh, heh! Y-You're m-my best friend too! I-I'm not g-gay!" "..." Travis blinked, "...Tell me the truth..." "W-What truth?" He swallowed dry, "D-Do you really think I look like a faggot?" "..." "Look at me, seriously, do I look like a goddamn fag to you?!" "...No..." "W-Well....I FUCKING AM, OKAY?!" "Huh." "AND I DON'T GIVE A SHIT WHAT YOU SAY!" "Dude, I...I don't care, really-" "GRRRRF!" He stormed out of the living room, heading towards the bedroom and shutting the door close. "...M-My god..." Travis walked to the bedroom's door, "...J-Jacob? L-Look, I...It's okay if you...if you like men, I don't care, really...B-But, I just like women, okay? I'm sorry..." There was no response. Travis, sighed and apologised one more time before walking away. ... (Jacob) Jacob banged his head on the wall three times, crying and yelling, "DUMBASS!" over and over. Jacob laid down on the bed, holding his forehead in pain while sobbing. His heart was broken and the only person he could blame was himself. Jacob buried his face into the pillow, sobbing, his head hurting, just as much as his chest. End of Part 4. This is part of the Vita Series < Previous Installment | Next Installment > Category:Furry Stuff Category:Synth Category:Vita